Coincidence?
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: "Laki-laki pertama yang menuruni tangga itu, akan menjadi jodohku nanti." Bad Summary. AU, OOC, DLDR, Mind to RnR?


**Coincidence?**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**

AU, OOC and typo(s) maybe, kalimat yang kepaksa formal(?) dan gaje

Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik dari mangaka kesukaan Hibarin. Dari ceritanya yang agak gantung, maka jadilah fi ini. Daripada lama-lama ngomong mendingan kita mulai, DLDR. Happy Reading "^^"

* * *

_"Laki-laki pertama yang menuruni tangga itu, akan menjadi jodohku nanti."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah yang benar Hinata? Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya ya?" Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu, wajahnya merona karena tersipu _diinterogasi_ oleh Ino seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kakakmu melarang pria yang ingin memacarimu?"

"Na-naruto-kun.. Di-dia rela melakukan hal a-aneh yang disuruh oleh Neji-niisan." jawab Hinata seraya memain-mainkan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Romantis sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto mau meladeni Neji-senpai."

"Aku jadi ingin jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih sepertimu Hinata." rutuk Sakura pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit, ia menyalakan kipas angin _portable_ yang membuat rambut pink sebahunya melayang dengan cantik.

"Sudah seminggu ini kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu Sakura," gerutu Ino gemas, ia heran dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia cantik, menawan, namun sampai sekarang ia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya berpacaran.

"Habisnya ini kan musim panas, musim yang indah untuk menemukan cinta kalian."

"Kau ini hanya bisa bicara saja, lebih baik kau cari pria yang cocok untukmu. Atau paling tidak terimalah perasaan Lee-senpai." goda Ino seraya mencolek pipi tirus Sakura. Secepat kilat Sakura mendelik.

"Apa kau bercanda? Lee-senpai itu terlalu mengerikan Ino-pig!" Yang benar saja. Selama ini hanya ada seorang laki-laki yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sakura. Dan orang itu adalah Lee-senpai yang terkenal karena gaya rambut dan berpakaiannya yang err –benar-benar aneh. Ayolah, dijaman milenium seperti sekarang masih ada saja lelaki yang suka potongan rambut jamur dan memakai pakaian ketat berbahan seperti _legging_ wanita.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran saja jidat!" ujar Ino santai.

"Me-memangnya Ino-chan sendiri sudah menemukan lelaki yang pas?"

"Iya benar Hinata, kau sendiri kan masih jomblo pig!" seru Sakura puas saat melihat Ino sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku sudah menyukai seseorang kok, kalian tenang saja." jawabnya.

"Hah, kau serius?"

"Si-siapa dia Ino-chan?" Mau tak mau Hinata yang polos pun penasaran sama seperti Sakura. Dua gadis bersurai yang berbeda warna ini menatap sahabat _aquamarine _mereka dengan intens.

"Kalian berlebihan! Nanti juga kalian tau kok." lanjut Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sakura pun termenung sesaat, ia merasa dirinya sendiri yang belum memiliki kemajuan dalam percintaan.

"Aku akan berusaha menemukan cintaku sebelum kita liburan musim panas!"

"Kau gila Sakura, liburan musim panas kan minggu depan. Tak akan mungkin sempat."

"Segera, aku pasti akan menemukan calon kekasihku Ino."

.

.

.

"Mungkin cara ini lebih seperti berjudi, tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba cara seperti ini. Kalau nanti ada lelaki baik yang menuruni tangga itu, akan kuambil kesempatanku. Lagipula tangga ini kan hanya dilewati orang-orang tertentu saja." batin Sakura. Ia bersandar ditembok diujung tangga dari lantai 2 itu.

"Ayolaah. Datanglah pria beruntung. Datanglah," Sakura menunggu sambil menggigiti kukunya. Ia tak sabar sekaligus berdebar-debar. Tak lama terdengar sebuah langkah kaki dari atas tangga tersebut.

"Baiklah mari kita lihaat," cicit Sakura seraya menolekan kepalanya kearah tangga dan–

"UCHIHA SASUKE?!" teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sakura menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Uchiha itu? Pria gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang itu kan terkenal cuek, dingin dan menyeramkan. Walaupun sudah dua tahun kami sekelas belum sekalipun aku berbicara dengannya. Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak tidak. Kenapa bisa jadi kacau begini.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Ya ampun. Kenapa malah jadi begini? Kenapa juga aku panik karena Uchiha duduk disebelahku? Kenapa pula saat tukar posisi tempat duduk kali ini Kakashi-sensei mendudukkan aku disebelah Uchiha? Mati aku, ini pasti akan sulit.

Dan benar saja. Pelajaran jadi semakin lama karena tidak ada teman ngobrol. Seperti dugaanku, Uchiha ini begitu pendiam dan seperti tidak mau diajak ngobrol. Dari tadi kuperhatikan dia terus-terusan memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Hei-hei Uchiha." kuberanikan untuk menyapanya.

"Hn?" ia menoleh dan menjawab datar.

"Kau sedang melihat apa sih diluar jendela? Sepertinya kau serius sekali."

"Aku melihat pohon sakura yang sedang meranggas." Aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Pohon sakura?"

"Iya, sayang sekali bunga sakura hanya ada dimusim semi."

"Oh begitu ya." Kukira dia melihat apa, seperti melihat orang yang disukainya saja.

"Oh ya, namaku Sakura. Ditulis dengan huruf kanji Sakura seperti bunga sakura." dia tidak menoleh dan tetap menatap keluar.

"Kau tidak dengar ya?" ucapku sebal, dia mengacuhkanku rupanya.

"Tidak. Namamu indah sekali." Jawabnya datar. Sebuah lengkungan terbentuk diwajahnya yang umm –lumayan tampan–itu. Mengagetkanku saja. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan tersenyum seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeramkan itu bisa terlihat ramah kalau tersenyum seperti itu. Tanpa bisa kuhentikan, wajahku memanas. Huh, pantas saja fansmu banyak Uchiha, gerutuku dalam hati.

Berdiam diri menikmati pelajaran di musim panas seperti ini memang membosankan. Apalagi dengan Uchiha ini aku tidak bisa membuat topik pembicaraan. Daripada begitu lebih baik kunyalakan kipasku lagi ah.

"Muuuuung" kipas kecilku ini menerbangkan rambut _pink_ku yang halus ini. Setidaknya mendengarkan suara kipas angin ini lebih baik daripada aku mati bosan.

"Hei, apa itu?" Sasuke merampas kipas angin _portable_ku seenaknya. Aku cemberut dengan perilakunya barusan. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Masa kau tidak tau kalau itu kipas?"

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Yasudah pakai saja." Aku menatap lelaki disampingku ini sejenak. Dia ini tidak menyeramkan. Dia. Menyebalkan. Kulanjutkan aktifitasku menikmati pelajaran yang membosankan ini sambil bertopang dagu dan memasang wajah suram. Berharap seseorang mengembalikan kipas anginku.

"Sakura."

"Apa?" semburat merah menghiasi wajahku.

"Tulisan yang diujung papan tulis itu apa? Aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggil nama kecilku?" aku bertanya balik. Rona kemerahan diwajahku tidak bisa aku hilangkan.

"Hn. Aku tidak tau nama keluargamu."

"Kita kan sudah dua tahun sekelas!"

"Aku hanya ingat nama orang tertentu saja."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Nama keluargaku Haruno."

"Aku panggil kau Sakura saja." Ugh. Dia ini benar-benar ya, membuatku gemas untuk mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang aku bayangkan. Aku jadi kesal sendiri, kenapa juga aku sampai berdebar-debar cuma karena dia memanggil nama kecilku?

* * *

"Apa? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sstt. Pelankan suara kalian." Ino memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan jari di bibirnya pada kami.

"Bukannya dia galak Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang masih merona malu-malu.

"Kalau diajak berbicara sepertinya dia baik kok. Lihat saja kalau dia bersama Naruto. Lagipula kalau tersenyum Sasuke-kun manis loh. Aku sudah memperhatikan dia sejak lama." Aku terpaku mendengar kata-kata Ino barusan. Aktivitas makan siangku pun menjadi terhenti sejenak dan beralih menjadi memperhatikan sahabat pirangku ini.

"Kau enak sekali ya Sakura bisa duduk disebelahnya." lanjut Ino dengan sedikit nada iri.

"Sakura-chan pe-pernah berbicara dengannya tidak?" timpal Hinata.

"Pernah sih." jawabku pelan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melanjutkan makanku. Selera makanku hilang. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Padahal aku sudah ada niat –walaupun masih ragu– untuk menceritakan soal Uchiha itu pada mereka.

"Eh jidat! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah menemukan cintamu?" pertanyaan Ino memecah lamunanku dan kutatap ia dengan raut kecewa.

"Entahlah pig. Kukira aku akan mencoba kencan buta saja." jawabku pelan. Aduh, kurasa ini jadi semakin kacau. Ternyata Ino punya perhatian lebih pada lelaki itu. Untung saja aku cepat mengetahuinya sebelum menjadi terlalu jauh.

Baiklah, lupakan Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula, aku kan mencari cinta dengan cara kebetulan saja. Tentu saja tidak bisa disamakan seperti rasa sukanya Ino pada lelaki itu. Aku pasti akan segera mendapatkan penggantinya. Kami-sama pasti menolongmu Sakura, aku menyemangati diriku agar tidak berlarut-larut.

* * *

Aku harus membantu Ino.

"Hei Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Uchiha!" seruku dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Apa? Aku sudah menjawab tadi." balasnya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Aku jadi sedikit takut untuk bertanya.

"Uchiha aku ingin ber–"

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke." belum sempat aku bertanya lelaki ini sudah memotong kalimatku. Lagi-lagi dia menyebalkan. "Kau mau bicara apa tadi?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Uchi –maksudku Sasuke. Aku mau tanya, zodiak dan golongan darahmu apa?"

"Leo. AB." APA?! LEO DAN AB? Mendengarnya membuatku tersedak dan batuk-batuk.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Huh. Kenapa begini? Kebetulan ini munculnya disaat yang tidak tepat.

**Flashback**

"Lihat ini. Kira-kira zodiak dan golongan darah Sasuke-kun apa ya?"

"Eh kau serius suka sama Uchiha pig?"

"Ano- tidak aku lagi baca majalah saja. Katanya aku cocok dengan lelaki Aquarius dan bergolongan darah A." kilah Ino sambil menunjukkan sebaris kalimat.

"Hinata cocoknya dengan lelaki berzodiak Libra dan bergolongan darah B."

"I-itu sama cocok dengan zodiak dan go-golongan darah Naruto-kun."

"Kalau Sakura cocoknya dengan lelaki Leo dan bergolongan darah AB."

"Ohh." aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Sakura, tolong tanyakan pada Sasuke dong. Kau kan duduk disebelahnya." Ino menatapku dengan wajah memelas, tentu aku mau tak mau luluh dengan sahabatku dari bayi ini. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah."

**Flashback end**

Karena permainan yang kulakukan, aku menjadi kacau begini. Aku jadi terus saja memikirkannya. Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi tidak enak hati dengan Ino.

"Hn. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR biologi?" Aku mendengar dia bertanya. Jelas sekali,

"Hei Sakura,"

Aku,

"Kau tidak dengar ya?"

Mengabaikannya.

Kalau semua kebetulan ini kuteruskan, pasti nanti semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari kami tidak berbicara. Sekalipun kami duduk bersebelahan. Sekalipun pandangan kami beberapa kali bertemu. Aku tetap tidak bisa menyapanya. Namun aku yang bodoh ini tetap saja sering memperhatikan lelaki itu. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Fuuh, aku menghela nafas berat. Baru saja aku melihat lengannya terluka karena terjatuh saat dia main basket. Entah dirasuki oleh setan mana, badanku bergerak untuk menaruh plester luka dimejanya.

Sepanjang pelajaran olahraga hari ini aku hanya melamun, atau setidaknya aku hanya memandangi teman-temanku yang asyik bercanda dilapangan. Hingga,

"Sakura awas!" seseorang menarikku kepelukannya, menyelamatkanku dari bola kaki yang ditendang oleh –entahlah siapa itu. Sasuke? Secepat kilat kau menjauhkan diriku darinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." lanjutku pelan. Kudengar teman-temanku memuji reflek Sasuke ketika menolongku.

"Plester itu dari kau kan?" aku terdiam.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu, Sakura?" aku mengangkat wajahku menatap Sasuke dengan raut bersalah. Ia meninggalkanku yang tetap tak bergeming. Aku ingin cepat melupakannya, tapi kalau melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Hatiku berkecamuk, sakit sekali.

* * *

Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mencari cinta yang lain. Semua yang berawal dari kebetulan ini,

_"Laki-laki pertama yang menuruni tangga itu, akan menjadi jodohku nanti."_

Bagaimana jika aku mengulanginya? Untuk menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya. Hari ini aku akan menunggu diujung tangga itu lagi. Aku berharap sekali ini berhasil. Sekalipun harus menunggu seperti ini, aku tidak masalah. Tak lama penantianku membuahkan hasil. Aku mendengar derap langkah dari atas. Karena penasaran aku melihat keatas.

Sasori-senpai? Syukurlah, batinku. Tapi baru setengah jalan ia kembali keatas dan digantikan oleh sosok Sasuke yang akan melewatiku. _De javu! _Aku tertawa hingga membuat Sasuke mengghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn. Kau kenapa?" Ini bukanlah kebetulan, Sasuke adalah jawaban yang sengaja diberikan Kami-sama padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." aku menatapnya lega. "Aku akan menemui Ino dan berbicara yang sebenarnya."

"Hn?"

"Setelah itu aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu."

"Mau bicara apa?" aku meremas pinggiran rok sekolahku dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa jauh aku berteriak,

"Aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu Sasuke!" sekilas aku melihat mata Sasuke membulat dan ia mengejarku hingga ke kelas.

"Hosh, Ino. Aku ingin berbicara. Hosh, hosh." seruku begitu sampai dikelas. Aku mengatur nafasku.

"Ada apa jidat? Kau habis dikejar siapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau–"

"Kami saling mencintai, Yamanaka. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu." potong Sasuke. Ia tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingku.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino menatap kami berdua, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah menyukai temanmu, Sakura sejak pertama masuk SMA, jadi maafkan aku." lanjut Sasuke. Melihat Ino seperti ini aku menjadi merasa bersalah. Namun kemudian Ino menggenggam tanganku.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merestui kalian?" Ino memelukku. Aku menatapnya sendu.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku pelan. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu. Atau kalau kau ragu aku tidak segan-segan merebut Sasuke-kun darimu." jawabnya dengan centil. Kami berdua tertawa.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku bawa dia ya, Yamanaka." ucap Sasuke sambil menarikku keluar kelas.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Fuuh~ melepaskan cinta untuk sahabat itu berat ya." ucap Ino pelan setelah sepasang kekasih baru tadi lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Yamanaka Ino," laki-laki berambut hitam klimis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menyapa Ino. Serta-merta Ino menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara itu.

"Sai? Ada apa?"

"Kau kan baru ditolak oleh sepupuku," sebuah perempatan siku tercipta dijidat Ino. Apa maksud lelaki ini, batinnya.

"Apa kau bersedia mempertimbangkan aku sebagai pengganti Sasuke?" manik _aquamarine_ Ino membulat tak percaya. "Itu... kalau kau mau sih, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." lanjut Sai seraya mematrikan sebuah senyuman tulus diwajahnya. Si pirang itu pun tak dapat membendung air mata harunya dan memeluk laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Aku bersedia."

.

.

**OWARI**

Akhirnya fic kedua Hbarin sekaligus fic pertama difandom ini kelar juga. /sujud syukur/ Maaf ya kalo fic ini selesai dengan gaje, abisnya Hibarin ga tau mau digimanain lagi. Anyway ini temanya salah ya, harusnya musim dingin bukan musim panas. Hehehe~ :D

Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic satu ini. Karena Hibarin masih terbilang newbie jadi diharapkan review, saran dan kritik yang membangun dari reader sekalian "^^"

Thankyou for reading! See you in the next story c:

-Hibarin


End file.
